Mickie James
)|birth place = |birth_place = Richmond, Virginia|billed = Richmond, Virginia|trainer = Funking Conservatory KYDA Pro Training School|debut = October 10, 2005|image = Face= |-| Full= |death_date = |death_place = |resides =Richmond, Virginia |retired = |released = }} Mickie Laree James-Aldis is an American professional wrestler and country singer. As a wrestler, she is currently signed to WWE, where she competes on the Smackdown brand. Biography Throughout much of Mickie James’ WWE career, there are some who considered her a peppy, energetic sweetheart. But she’s proven to be as dangerous in the ring as any that came before her. A lifelong Virginian, Mickie spent years honing her craft with the goal of becoming one of the greatest female Superstars in history. To this end, the athletic master of a ring-pounding Implant DDT has gone to war with the likes of Trish Stratus, Lita, Maryse, Gail Kim and Alicia Fox. She fought in legendary battles against Beth Phoenix and against simply “flawless” adversaries Team LayCool, Michelle McCool and Layla. And she did it all while amassing WWE gold and all the glory that came with it. Mickie has captured six Women’s Championships, and at one point, became the second Superstar to hold both the Women’s and the Divas Titles simultaneously. She did this all while establishing herself as one of the alpha females of WWE and a true force to be wrecked with across the board. Though Mickie departed WWE in April 2010, she reemerged in fall 2016 and challenged NXT Champion Asuka at NXT TakeOver: Toronto. She stunned the WWE Universe on Jan. 17, 2017, when it was discovered that she was in fact the mysterious La Luchadora who had been helping SmackDown Women’s Champion Alexa Bliss make Becky Lynch’s life miserable for weeks. Now that the 2019 Superstar Shake-up has brought her to SmackDown LIVE, Mickie James looks to write a whole new chapter in her incredible career. Don’t be fooled from what you hear. Behind that peppy façade is one of the most dangerous and gifted Superstars around. - WWE,com Other media James, along with Ken Anderson, represented WWE at the 2008 Republican National Convention, in an effort to persuade fans to register to vote in the 2008 Presidential election. On April 13, 2008, James, along with Layla, Melina and Kelly Kelly, appeared as guest trainers in '. On September 5 of that same year, James appeared on the USA Network show Psych, portraying a villainous roller derby girl called Rita "Lethal Weapon" Westwood, in the episode "Talk Derby to Me". James made a special appearance on Redemption Song which is hosted by Chris Jericho along with Candice Michelle, Maryse, and Eve Torres. It was originally aired on November 12, 2008. In 2012, James was featured in Bucky Covington's music video for his song "Drinking Side of Country". In June 2013, James starred in a Dr Pepper advert, which featured "One of a Kind" individuals talking about the role of Dr. Pepper in their lives. James has appeared in seven WWE video games. She made her in-game debut at WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2007 and appears in WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2008, WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2009, WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2010, WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2011, WWE 2K18 ''and WWE 2K19''. Personal life When she is finished with her wrestling career, James plans to own a farm and be an equine trainer. James owns three Morgan horses named Rhapsody, Bunny and Casanova. James also owns two dogs, one named Butch and a Miniature Pinscher named Elvis. Outside of wrestling, James received her Associate of Artsdegree in business administration, and studied for her Bachelor of Arts degree in operations management. James is part Native American of the Powhatan tribe. James has two tattoos: a symbol meaning 'love' on her ankle, and a dragon that wraps around it. James is a fan of Equine sports and American Football, and is a fan of the Dallas Cowboys. In 2007, James was engaged to fellow wrestler Kenny Dykstra. On September 25, 2014, James and Nick Aldis, better known by his ring name Magnus, welcomed their first child, a boy named Donovan Patrick Aldis. James and Aldis got engaged in December 2014 and married on December 31, 2015. Championships and accomplishments * World Wrestling Entertainment ** WWE Women's Championship (5 times) ** WWE Divas Championship (1 time) Social Media * Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/mickieljames/ * Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/themickiejames/ * Twitter: https://twitter.com/mickiejames * Website: http://www.mickiejames.com/ * YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/user/MickieJamesVEVO/featured Category:2005 Debuts Category:2010 Departures Category:2016 Debuts Category:Wrestlers Category:American Divas Category:SmackDown Divas Category:RAW Divas Category:Ruthless Aggression Era Category:Universe Era Category:The New Era Category:Managers/Valets Category:WWE Women's Champions Category:WWE Divas Champions